What Do You Think?
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Basically, Botan is kidnapped, and all hope is lost...at least she thinks so! HXB YAY! Please R&R, and tell me what you really think!


Oneshot for HieiXBotan – What Do You Think

A/N-Alright, so I turned this one out pretty fast. It's HXB, Yay! I absolutely adore this pairing, so I had to write a fanffic for it. I hope you enjoy it, and as usual, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH! But I do own some of the character's I made up in here…But all regular YYH characters belong to Mr. Togashi! Don't Sue!

--

The ground was cold and slimy and the walls were gray and dingy. It was freezing cold, and there was a constant breeze flowing through, making it even more unbearable. There were two doors into the room, poorly made, and could be easily broken if she could reach them. One lead to the boss's room, and the other lead to the main hallway, and eventually, freedom. But sadly, she could not reach them.

She was dressed in her normal pink kimono, but it was hardly recognizable because it was so torn and covered in filth. It barely hung on to her skin it was so ruined. The iron cuffs around her wrists and ankles were so tight that they had begun to cut her skin and there was blood dripping down on those areas. Her blue hair was down and matted against her skull, and was hanging down in front of her face. Botan looked a mess.

It was fifty years after the first tournament in Makai, and the rekai tentei had fallen apart. So Botan wasn't sure who was going to come to her rescue. She was still unsure why she had been kidnapped, but she did know that these men had a grudge against Koenma, so she was starting to fear for her life.

About five hours after she had woken up from her fitful sleep, a demon with purple skin and green horns sticking out of his head walked in from the door that came from the hallway. He looked at her, and a disgusting smile came over his lips.

He started to advance on her, licking his lips when another demon who looked exactly the same except he had orange skin, yelled at him.

"Kougan, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing Ursan, why?" The purple one called Kougan replied.

"We are only here to explain what happened. That's what the boss said!" said Ursan.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just trying to have a little fun." sighed Kougan.

Ursan rolled his eyes and walked up to Botan, and addressed her, "Hey wench. You've been kidnapped because you are close to Koenma, and we plan on using you as a hostage to get Koenma to do what we want. Just stay here and be quiet until we release you, and you will get out with minimal damage. Got it?"

Botan slowly nodded her head, and the two demons left her.

Botan felt totally helpless. If only she hadn't been walking around so late in the park, this never would've happened. Now Koenma would have to do whatever these demons asked, if he wanted to keep her alive. If he even wanted to keep her alive...Botan shivered at that thought and pushed it out of her mind.

But despite her efforts to not think about it, she spent the next couple of hours wondering if Koenma would even consider her life worth whatever the demons were asking. It was a rather depressing string of thoughts she was having and by the end of it, she was sure she was going to die here.

She didn't want to die. She had so many things she still wanted to do. So many people she wanted to see one last time. She had never gone to Paris, she had never played soccer, she had never drunk any whiskey, she had never experienced l

She thought of all the people she wished she could see again.

Keiko Yukimura. One of her closest and dearest friends... How had they fallen apart? She had loved her dearly. The way she was quick to anger, but also quick to love. She could be a total sweetheart, and was also incredibly innocent. She didn't really show it very often, but she had a pure heart.

Shizuru Kuwabara. Another dear friend... Shizuru was always so much fun. She was totally unashamed to do anything, and she was also tough and could beat up anyone who crossed her. She was not at all innocent, but she was very mature and also a lot wiser than she let on to be. She always pretended to be uncaring and blasé, but she really did have a huge heart, and once you were her close friend, she would do anything for you.

Yukina. Possibly her best friend... Now that girl was as innocent as you could get. She was as pure as freshly fallen snow. It could be quite amusing sometimes, but at others it was truly refreshing. But even though she was innocent, she was not totally dense. She did know heartache and pain. She had been tortured, and she had lost her entire family at such a young age. But even after all that, she was still very trusting to everyone around her, and very easily made friends. There was something about her that made you like her the moment you met her.

Kazuma Kuwabara. A dear friend... His loyalty ran deep, and he would do anything for his loved ones. He was one of the most respectable young men she knew. His dedication and bravery always showed through in every fight he ever had, even if he always lost. He had unquestionable morals, and always did what was right unthinkingly. He was so self-sacrificial, it was hard not to love the goofy giant.

Kurama. Yet another dear friend because of the rekai tentei... He was so smooth and calm, but could be ferocious and heartless in the blink of an eye. But he was always a gentleman to her, and never had a mean thing to say. He was always one to break up fights in the group, and he was so nice and caring. She also missed him terribly.

Yusuke Urameshi. Her best guy friend ever... This man, who was so immature and rude sometimes, could also be compassionate and wise. He was always a goof-off, keeping everyone's spirits lifted and hopeful. Even though he was perverted, and didn't always say the right thing, there was no denying the fact that he was a good guy. The strongest of the rekai tentei, and also the most bold. He was a true leader and a great friend.

Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei…She did not know what to think about him. She knew from the first time she saw him that he was quite handsome. And when she found out what he did at Tarukanane's mansion even formed a tiny crush on him. Throughout the Dark Tournament, she grew to revere and respect him even more as a person and a fighter. And after Sensui's death, she learned that he was actually an incredible person who had his heart in the right place after all, but just hid it behind walls and walls of coldness. When the three of them left for Makai, she missed him most of all, and during their fights whenever he fell down, her heart leaped, and throbbed in pain. And at the end, when he shared an embrace with Mukuro, she felt the cold stab of jealousy.

There was no denying she liked him. She had accepted that fact 50 years ago. But he was in Makai, content with serving Mukuro. He had forgotten about her and if she did happen to cross his mind, he would probably scowl in disgust and hatred. He made it no secret that he held contempt for her.

But even knowing this, she still wished to see him one more time. Just to tell him, so she would no longer feel regret about every moment she wasted not telling him. The regret she felt weighed upon her shoulders everyday. She vowed if she somehow got out of this alive, she would find all the members of the former rekai tentei, and tell them all how much she missed them and throw a huge get together party and make everyone come, and finally tell Hiei how she f

Just at that moment, she heard terribly screaming coming from down the hall, followed by the smell of burning flesh. The screaming started getting closer, and Botan started trembling in fear.

She heard a voice scream right outside the door, "In there! The boss is in there! Just please don't ki—" and the voice was cut off by another horrible scream.

The door was kicked down, and smoke started to fill the room. Botan started coughing, and trying to look through the smoke to see the attacker.

The man didn't see her, but she could see his outline, he seemed to be looking around for something, and growled when he failed.

"Yugoda! Come out here and face your death like a man!" yelled the man.

Botan's eyes widened and she drew in a deep breath. She knew that voice. She had dreamt about it so many times. Dreaming it would say her name, and tell her how much he loved her. And now it was here.

The other door that Botan had never seen open finally did. And out stepped the most hideous demon she had ever seen.

There were no eyes on his face, only a nose with snot dripping out and a mouth with disgusting yellow fangs. On his big, fat belly was one huge orange eye. His skin was a deep brown that constantly had flakes peeling off. He also seemed to be missing an arm at the elbow and the nub was just now healing. It was oozing puss and other yellow junk.

Yugoda smirked at the man, "And what do I owe this honor?"

The man smiled, and said, "Mukuro wishes to send her regards."

"Ah yes, I do recall raiding her territory and burning some stuff down." Yugoda replied.

"Yes, she has decided not to let it slide and has sent me to deliver punishment."

Yugoda smirked, "Well, do your best, Master Hiei."

Botan gasped, she was correct in her guess it was him. He was here. Hiei.

"I won't have to." Hiei replied confidently.

Yugoda sent a fireball of come sorts out at Hiei from his mouth. Hiei easily dodged by moving to the left, disappeared and reappeared right behind Yugoda.

"Too slow." Hiei said into his ear, then took out his sword and cut off his head.

Once Yugoda had fallen, Hiei smirked and started to walk off. Botan was still in awe and shock that he was actually here, that she forgot to alert him of her presence.

"Hiei?" She said softly.

Hiei stopped then turned around puzzled, then his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Botan!? What are you doing here?" He questioned. Without waiting for an answer he moved forward and skillfully cut off her shackles, and caught her as she fell forward.

Botan looked up at him and answered, "These demons wanted to get to Koenma, so they kidnapped me and used me as a hostage." Hiei growled at this, and Botan smiled a tiny bit at that.

She hugged him tighter, and whispered, "Hiei, I missed you." Hiei didn't respond but let her hug him.

He broke the moment after awhile, by asking, "We should get you home. Can you walk?"

She slowly tried, but fell back against Hiei, and shook her head. Hiei nodded and picked her up and carried her out of the building. She smiled at the fact that she was being carried, and snuggled up close to him.

He started to run, and eventually got to the portal to Rekai.

"Can you make it from here?" he questioned her.

It had been a couple of hours since she had been rescued, probably enough time to get some of her strength back, or at least be able to make it Koenma's palace. She slowly got to her feet, and nodded. He let go of her, and nodded in her direction, and started to turn around, when Botan stopped him with her arm.

"Hiei…" She whispered.

Hiei nodded at her.

Botan remembered the vow she had made to herself while in the cell, and was not about to let this opportunity pass up.

Botan took a deep breath and let everything she had wanted to say to him out, "Hiei, I really did miss you and I don't want to just see you for a little bit then not at all for another 50 years. With you and the others gone, life is just so boring, and everyday I have to live with the regret of not telling you how I feel. Ever since I first met you, a small part of me liked you, and it has just grown over time, and everyday that passes I become more and more certain of the fact that I might even be in lov

She was cut off as Hiei pulled her in for a kiss. He pushed against her hard, and after a few seconds of shock, she started to kiss back. They stayed like that, and Hiei finally broke it.

Botan smiled and said, "Does that mean you feel the same way?"

Hiei smirked and said, "What do you think?"

She smiled and started kissing him again, finally feeling the regret leave her shoulders, and ready to start her life for real.

--

A/N – Well That's it! Hope you enjoyed!

-DD


End file.
